User blog:Andysniffums/How to make a story -Andysniffums
Intro In order to make a script you need a story. In order to have a story you need thought, time, however most importantly imagination. Through out this entire blog post I will explain how I make a story, and if you can share the link that would be nice. P.S. There's a shit tone of swears, it's easier for me to replace adjectives I don't want to look up. ;P Part 1: Preparation If you're going to just run down the board and dive straight into scripting, you're fucked. You need time to get ready what will be ahead of you. The minute you release the script there's no going back, anyone can download that script, and anyone can copy it, even if you delete the source URL of the download link, anyone '''can re-upload that shit. So think, are you ready? Ask yourself. Don't make yourself look like a fool. If you really want to get a serious start going, you, yourself has to be serious. Unless if you want to goof off or make a dumb/funny/weird script, then don't bother continuing to read this. Part 2: '''Thought Brainstorm that shit. Making a script, is just like a story like-said-above. Spend one entire day, just looking around your home, go upstairs, downstairs, make a story out of any little thing you can find. The story your trying to figure out here is simple, not like a full on story with an antogonist. It only needs to establish a setting, have a purpose, then a hook or an ending.(hook ends are easier) For example: I live in an apartment, and I thought this one out. He runs up the stairs, he needs to get up-top before she does, he wants to impress her. There's a guy who needs to run up the stairs to impress this girl whose taking the elevator up to the top floor, he wants to show her he's awesome or something, then hook ending, you don't know what will happen next. Usually when you think, you generally think in long run on sentences, instead of short noun-verbs-noun sentences. If so then there's seriously something wrong with your brain. So when you write these stories, feel free to use a shit ton of run on sentences, use alot of commas, make yourself sound grand, make yourself repetitive, and most importantly use the word "and" only for the last bit of the sentence, it sounds badass when weaved together. Part 3: Time When you've gotten the prime idea for a story, it's time to bulken that story with some characteristics. Here's a check list of what you should accomplish before you start scripting. Get out a word document, or a note book and write down some notes that will help strengthen your story. For this example I'll use my own script(Cupa) Protagonist(s) - someone who changes in the story, someone who is usually part of the main action in the story: (playername), Cupa Antagonist(s) - someone who plots against the protagonist, or one of the protagonists. Usually because of hate, jelousy, crime, or other random reasons: Kate Establishing Shot - a film term, but here I use it for another way of saying "setting" except a visual descriptive representation: You have been living in the minecraft world for awhile, you live in a small cottage with a roof made of cobble, walls made of wool, frame made of wooden planks. Your front yard has a large tree with branches that descend out of the upper trunk. It is the only tree in a few hundred yards, the surroundings of the cottage are safe, large mountains, a cave in the very deep bottom of the cliff, a short but wide valley that leads directly to the sea, torches light up the gravel/sand paths, fences and slabs guide you up the hard rocky mountains. Setting - now what happens? how starts the protagonists to change throughout the plot?: One day you see a Creeper, but not just any ordinary creeper, a creeper that doesn't have the creeper uniform on(in my script the Creeper mobs are a faction that are highly organized, and have their own uniforms). Instead this creeper has a green sweatshit and green leggings on. and when you go up cautiously to her, she lures you in and tries to scare you but fails due to a cat, blah blah blah, you know the rest. Plot - a series of events that create the story(this i would completely show, however i do not want to spoil the entire Cupa script so i will not fill this one in completely): *You meet Cupa *You show her the swing *She learns about humans by asking.. *..if you if you are a boy or girl *(skipping some events) *Curtis asks Ben to send a company of skeletons then a battalion of creepers(I think, let me know if I'm wrong) *You should do some research about your events, I did some research about companies, battalions, regiments, corps, armies, which officers command these, blah blah.* Conclusion - hook ending, or.. ending? It's your decision to make a hook ending for your story for possible future stories, or a spot on ending, with no sequel: *SPOILER* (playername): I will find her again. Part 4: Imagination I tell him that they are man-made and ask if that bothers him. "If you go into a florist and buy a beautiful orchid, it's not grown in some steamy hot jungle in Central America," he says. "It's grown in a hothouse somewhere in California. But that doesn't change the fact that it's a beautiful orchid." "Do you care that it's not from De Beers?" I ask. "De Beers?" he says. "Nobody cares if it's from De Beers. My clients just want a nice diamond." -The New Diamond Age (http://www.wired.com/wired/archive/11.09/diamond_pr.html) Create a new fantasy world, mold worlds you know together. For example. Minecraft + Left 4 Dead(Don't copy mine!! or atleast don't copy the hunter idea, use some other special zombie!) Starcraft 2 + Halo 4 Minecraft + League of legends(woah good idea) Minecraft + DOTA The diamond thing above means something. Does it matter if the story is made by me? Nobody cares guys, a good story makes an awesome script, and remember use those "and"s because anybody can make a good story. Part 5: Scripting How did I learn how to script? At first you'd think it's difficult, but here's a trick to newcomers.. Download a random script off of the custom script page on this wiki, then when you open the script file with I dunno, textedit for Mac, or a word document with Windows, just erase all the stuff with the... Here's a visual example. *Opening with textedit on Mac Original SET_NAME Cupa Heh, you should see your blushing face, it's red as redstone. END New version rename characters if you need to, change commands if you need to, add new commands. SET_NAME Cupa FACE Sad Hurh nerh hurh FINISH_DAY END Part 6: Concentration There's no comfortable way to type up a script especially if it's long, like mine, take your time. Set up benchmarks if you have to. In my opinion, the best way to concentrate typing up descriptive stories, is by listening to music, especially music in the genre of "epic" Usually video game soundtracks or movie soundtracks do a fine job. http://www.repeatmyvids.com/watch?v=U5oO6wBrp8s&kmdom=youtube (civilization 5) *I've been listening to this the entire time typing this blog post* Or the artist Thomas Bergersen (two steps from hell) can accomplish the job. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nDVz9Cq5YE Anyway, any music can do, but remember, music can't fix everything. Because music is the prime way getting a writer's block, so try to have your bullet point notes out while you write. ALSO, remember grammar, punctuation, and spelling are key points in order to make a script, who wants to read something looks stupid? Conclusion Scripting is difficult, in order to make a great script, and earn reputation, critic, or compliment, you must be serious, and when I follow these steps I can succeed that. However can you? We humans are all different, I can concentrate, I can type, I can make a great story. Can you? Do you need to follow these steps? Is it worth getting compliments? If you still can figure that shit out, then you better go back to Part 1 because you still haven't asked yourself the right questions, in other words; You aren't ready. Category:Blog posts